Digimon Adventures: Remake 01
by Daisuke
Summary: La muerte prematura de un ser querido puede cambiar a muchas personas, y ennegrecer a otras. Un Alterverse de 01.


Digimon Adventures: Remake 01  
  
Notas del autor: Los personajes de digimon estoy seguro que todos saben que no me pertenecen y que con esto no gano ningun tipo de dinero. Bueno... Hablando de la historia, esto toma lugar en un mundo paralelo, donde un cambio importante destrozo a más de uno de los elegidos, aún antes de que fueran transportados al mundo digital.  
  
---------  
  
El odio... ese es mi mayor sentimiento, ese, y la soledad. Desde aquel fatidico día mi hermana me abandono, y al hacerlo mis padres me imbuyeron en odio. Tanto odio que no pudieron verme la cara desde entonces. Mis amigos dejaron de hablarme, tal vez por que pensaron que se convertirian en monstruos como yo, o tal vez por que pensaron que yo me había vuelto raro, sinceramente creo que es lo segundo, pero no me sorprendería descubrir que es lo primero.   
  
Y como dije antes, mis padres me odian. Me odian tanto que me mandaron a un campamento de verano "Para vacacionar" dicen unos, pero yo se bien que ellos solo me están despachando aquí porque cada vez que me miran recuerdan a la persona que le provoco la muerte. Al asesino de Hikari.   
  
De cualquier manera, deberían saber que mi nombre es Taichi, Yagami Taichi. Aunque normalmente no me gusta que me hablen por el nombre de mi clan, no creo pertenecer a mi familia. No desde ese día.   
  
Y como decía, estoy en un campamento de verano donde fui despachado por mis padres, algunas de las personas que alguna vez fueron muy cercanas para mi tambien están aquí. Sora Takenouchi, la marimacho número uno de mi colegio, que viste esa estupida camisa de mangas cortas de color azul con estrellas naranjas que le regale hace algún tiempo, y sobre su cabeza lleva los estupidos googles... esos googles siempre los odie pues eran lo que me traian el coraje para salir aunque todo pareciera estar en contra... ese estupido coraje que mató a mi hermana, por eso se lo regale a ella y la deje de ver. No quería saber nunca más de esos googles. ¿Y de cualquier manera porque vestía a mi manera? Me pareció ridiculo. Aunque claro, yo ya no visto esas ropas. Ahora simplemente voy todo de negro, desde el funeral que me visto así.   
  
Más allá está Yamato Ishida, un idiota que solo piensa en si mismo y no podría comprender nada de lo que piensan otras personas, de hecho, dudo que sepa lo que significa la amistad... aunque es curioso que yo diga eso, teniendo en cuenta que tampoco se lo que significa.   
  
Tambien está Koushiro Izumi, un fanatico de las computadoras que a un campamento no se le ocurrió nada mejor que traer una computadora notebook y una gran cantidad de aparatos electronicos. Antes era un buen amigo mio... pero no recuerdo cuando fue que le deje de ver, creo que poco antes de la muerte de Hikari... no sabría decir.   
  
---------  
  
-¡DETENTE PICO DEVIMON! -gritó un Agumon mirando furioso con sus ojos rojos al demonio digimon, éste estaba a punto de levantar una especie de engranaje negro cuando fue sorprendido por el dinosaurio amarillo.  
  
-Ehh... ¡Que maravilla verte por aquí Señor Agumon! ¿Por qué la prisa?  
  
El dinosaurio entrecerró sus ojjos mostrando sus dientes -No te pases de listo conmigo, yo soy el único destinado a lo que tu quieres tener.   
  
-¡Tú! ¡NADA QUE VER! ¡PICO DARTS! -gritó el pequeño demonio lanzandole unos dardos al dinosaurio, pero este esquivo dando un paso a la izquierda y luego otro a la derecha, sorprendió a Pico Devimon el hecho de que Agumon no le contraatacara. Pero cuando se dió cuenta que él levantó el engranaje el terror le invadió.  
  
-Así que esto es lo que dejó el Dark Master... exelente -murmuró Agumon antes de levantar la vista -¡DEVIMON SERÉ YO!   
  
Pico Devimon voló hacía atras cuando sintió un salto en la información del digimon frente a éste y el horror le llegó al limite cuando escuchó lo que nunca quería escuchar -¡AGUMON EVOLUCIÓN A...! -Un pilar de luz negra rodeó a Agumon cuando comenzó a gritar, y su cuerpo tomoó una figura más humanoide y endiablada, hasta convertirse en algo que Pico Devimon se suponía estaba destinado a ser -¡DEVIMON! ¡INFUSIÓN DIABOLICA! -gritó lanzandole una nuve negra al digimon enano, borrandolo sin compasión.   
  
---------  
  
Fue extraño, nos transportamos a lo que éstas extrañas criaturas (Gabumon, Patamon, Tentomon, Piyomon, Gomamon y Palmon) nos decían que era el "Mundo Digital" luego pasaron a explicar que cada uno de nosotros era compañero de uno de ellos, pero los números estaban mal. Faltaba mi compañero. No me sorprendio, despues de todo ¿Quien quiere por compañero a alguien como yo? Poco despues de saber lo que necesitaba de los digimon diminutos decidi separarme, pero justo en ese momento apareció un ser que se hacía llamar Shellmon.  
  
-¡TAICHI! -gritó Sora, yo fruncí el ceño al notar que el digimon estaba justo frente a mi, no note como Sora le pedía a Piyomon que me ayudara, pero lo hizo, y pronto vi a Piyomon pararse justo entre Shellmon y yo.   
  
-¡No dejare que lastimes a ninguno de los niños elegidos! -gritó el pequeño ave  
  
-No eres nadie como para andar dandome ordenes -murmuró el digimon marino con apariencia de dinosaurio, abrió su boca y de ésta un chorro de agua gigantesco salió golpeando de lleno al pequeño ave.  
  
-¡PIYOMON! ¡CUIDADO CON ESO! -pude ver a Sora a mi lado, tratando de correr hacía piyomon para ayudarla, fue entonces cuando una luz resplandeciente salió del aparato de ella, y un pilar de luz calló del cielo directamente sobre Piyomon.  
  
-¡PIYOMON EVOLUCIÓN!... -el ave comenzó a dar vueltas de una manera extraña mientras su cuerpo crecía y sus plumas desaparecian -¡¡¡V-DRAMON!!! -el pequeño ave se había transformado en un gigantesco dragón azul que tenía no más que una mueca dibujada en su rostro -Es tu fin aguado... ¡V-BREATH ARROW! -abrió su boca y de ésta un rayo en forma de "V" salió disparado golpeando de lleno a su adversario, que exploto en un extraño polvo que luego fue absorvido por V-dramon.   
  
---------  
  
Es todo lo que voy a escribir por ahora de esto, si decido no continuarlo lo voy a borrar, si alguien quiere continuarlo que me mande un mail que yo le digo como va exactamente la idea. Y bueno, si a alguien le parece que debería continuarlo (Y terminar éste cap...) avisen que lo continuo. 


End file.
